Turtle in Black
by Z BIRD
Summary: A mysterious turtle in black attacks the turtles one gloomy knight will she destroy them all or move to the side of good.
1. Attack

As always the brothers were on patrol when something fascinating happened. She came out of no where and attacked, the girl was a turtle. The turtle in the black mask was fast and used a silver chain as a weapon. The first hit was Mikey he when out instantly followed by Raph.

Finally she was hit by Donnie's staff and she fell, hard, on her shell. The fall was enough to knock her breath out, Leo stood tall behind her with a blade to her throat. Before he could look in her eyes she cut her hand grabbing the sword and knocked Leo down. Before Donnie could react the mysterious turtle had a blade at Leo's throat.

"Don't, please you don't want to do this." Donnie said quickly fear in his voice.

"Why not, what makes you and your family so special." The turtle in black replied still viciously holding Leo hard against the roof top.

"Nothing makes us more special than anyone else on this planet. You don't want blood on your hands. I know the man you work for, he doesn't care weather you live or dye. Please understand that he may have convinced you that we are evil. Trust me we wont hurt you if we don't have to. Come with us away from trouble and hate." Donnie's speech had hit the spot.

In the back of her eyes Donnie saw something change. She got up off of Leo and quickly jumped away by roof top before Donnie could ask her to wait.


	2. Furry of The Shredder

"Master Shredder, I have returned from my mission."

"Very good Zoey, now where is the proof of the turtles demise." Said the Shredder in his deep dark voice.

"I did not bring proof because I didn't do it, I refuse to work for you any further." Zoey said bravely.

Hun and four of the foot ninja came into the room and pinned her to the flour. She struggled under the wait and could not get free and the Shredder was walking towards her blades open and ready.

"You do not go against me, ever. What comes next is extremely... unfortunate." Shredder spoke seriously.

"Than kill me, I refuse to kill for you any more. I would rather die than take the life of another who is innocent." Zoey cried.

The sharp blades came down fast toward her face and struck cutting out her eye and causing blood to spray across the floor. Zoey screamed and used the blood that was on the floor as a escape making Hun and the Foot slip and fall. Surprised she was still alive, Zoey ran out into the rain holding her eye hoping not to get cot.


	3. To The Sewers

Back at the layer Raph, Mikey, Leo, and Donnie are preparing to go an that nights run. There was obviously something on Donnie's mind and Leo was worried.

"Donnie what's on your mind." Leo sais concerned.

"Hmm what... oh nothing just a little tired tonight." Donnie said obviously disconnected from his surroundings.

"Lets go I am ready to get some exercise." Raph demanded with his typical attitude.

"I agree with Raph I'm STARVING for some pizza lets go." Mikey stated fallowing Raph out into the tunnels and to the surface.

"Common Donnie we had better catch up and make sure they don't get into trouble." Said Leo.

Donnie fallowed and joined the rest of them on the roof of a building near the pizza parlor. They were all eating the pepperoni pizza and Donnie was refusing to eat anything.

"Donnie you have to eat, get over here and take a slice." Leo demanded.

"I'm not hungry." Donnie snapped and surprised his brothers.

Donnie looked down at the near bye street just in time to see a strange figure walking leaned over and covering and eye.

"Guys I think we have a problem." Donnie stated.

Bye the time the rest of them looked up he was already down at the street.


	4. An Old Friend and A New Mystery

Zoey fell to her knees exhausted form running and weak from blood loss. She was surprised when strong worm arms rapped around her she faintly her a voice of a man saying

"Its ok, you will be fine, I am here to help you."

She woke up in a bed that was not her own, her face was covered in bandages and her mask was missing. She was shocked when a woman with red hair placed a cold wet cloth on her head.

"Calm down, its going to alright. My name is April Donnie brought you to me. What's your name?"

"I...I'm Zoey, how did I get here?"

"Donnie had brought you to me, you were in really bad shape. What happened to your eye?" April asked extremely curious.

"I don't remember... were am I?" Zoey was extremely freaked out.

"You are safe that is all you need to know and all you need to worry about." April left it at that and walked away.

In the living room Donnie sat waiting for the news on the mysterious turtle who had nearly bled to death in his arms. He stood when he saw April walk into the room. He was worried about the girl and that was extremely obvious to her.

"She will be fine Donnie no worries. I can take care of her, go home and get some sleep." April told him.

"Okay, thank you so much April be careful and keep her tied up. I don't want you to get hurt." Donnie said worried about April being safe.

"Her name is Zoey and don't worry about me, your exhausted go get some sleep." She said pushing him out via the tunnel they had made to her home.


	5. The Phone Call

RING...RING...RING...RING...

"Hello"

"Donnie Zoey is gone i don't know how she got away!"

Donnie was still tiered and had been sleeping for a long time, but what April had said had still registered.

"What, she was tied up to the bed post how could she get out. I am going to the surface to look for her." Donnie yelled.

"Wait Donnie don't." BEEP. April had said that but it was to late he had already hung up and ran to the surface.

Donnie jumped quickly roof to roof as fast as he could. Eventually he saw something on top a a roof just a little bit bellow him. He jumped down and was relieved to see it was Zoey though she was crying.

Zoey jumped onto her feet when she herd someone fall to the ground behind her. She had a chain and was ready to fight, but she put it down as soon as she saw the one in the purple mask behind her.

"There you are don't run off like that you scared me." Donnie said "Why are you crying April didn't hurt you or anything did she?"

Zoey wiped her nose and the tears from her eyes and replied "No, she didn't I just left on my own. What do you want, i don't need your help."

"Like shell you don't, stop crying and come home with me you don't need to be alone or scared again... ever. Please trust me."

Donnie reached out his hand to her welcoming her into the family.


	6. Tragedy

"Leo, Donnie went after Zoey I called his shell cell and he didn't answer are they with you at the layer?" asked a hysteric April.

"No they aren't, it will be fine April come down. She couldn't have gotten far in her condition Ill take Raph and Mikey out and find them." Leo said confident that Donnie and Zoey would be found safe.

**Donnie and Zoey **

"So what is your story?" Donnie questioned.

"I was a pet he had bought from a pet store he soaked me in the green stuff on purpose and i grew in size and intelligence. He raised me like he raised Kari, to fight and win. Only the Shredder worked me ten times harder than he did her, he wanted to raise or bread the ultimate worrier."

"Why didn't he send you to kill us sooner? You had us on the ropes, my brothers and i could be dead."

"After many years of failure using the foot, purple dragons, Stock-man, Kari, and himself he got tired of failure. He had always planned on using me when times were bleak and he did, Shredder just never expected me to betray him." Zoey then began to cry again Donnie moved close and pulled her against his chest.

"Don't cry, he cant hurt you anymore you will be safe with me and my brothers, I promise. I don't hold any of this against you."

GASP! "I'm sorry for what i did and i cant thank you enough for bringing me in."

**The Search Party**

"There they are, Donnie in so glad we found you." Mikey began to run to the two turtles cuddling against the wall.

"Mikey wait!" Raph yelled.

Before they knew it they were surrounded by foot. In an instant they were all defeated along with Kari and the Shredders empire crumbled. Kari was the new Shredder and her empire was not as strong as he fathers and so she fell with ease.

They found Donnie and Zoey laying next to each other, dead, with poison darts sticking out of there arms. They were buried side by side under a tree at the park Master Splinter wanted to be buried in.

"We will miss Donnie and his kind words and his love for others. We never got to know Zoey, she was a lost soul who didn't come to Donnie in time before death took her from this world. They Didn't know each other, but we all know Donnie enough that he would want to be close to someone who needed help." Leo's voice was quiet and low.

The tears continued to flow as they were both lowered six feet under and covered in hard New York soil.


End file.
